epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aither
|MaxStat = }} The Kingdom's lovable, enthusiastic prince! __TOC__ Hero Background Aither is the royal child of Ezera. He is bright and energetic, but he does not like those people who treat him as a weak boy. He desires to make his name as a brave knight one day, just like his mother. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Speed for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +10% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x14,000 x1 x2) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +15% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4)}} : Increases the amount recovered. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x14,000 x1 x2) :+3 > +10% healing ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+4 > +10% healing ( x32,000 x3 x4)}} '' Aither recovers Health of all allies and casts a barrier for 1 turn with spirit power. Amount recovered is proportional to Aither's Attack and the target's max Health, and barrier strength is proportional to Aither's Attack. ( ) Aither recovers Health of all allies and casts a barrier for 2 turns with spirit power. Amount recovered is proportional to Aither's Attack and the target's max Health, and barrier strength is proportional to Aither's Attack. ( )| :+1 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% healing ( x4,000 x1) :+4 > +5% healing ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+5 > +5% healing ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+6 > +5% healing ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+7 > +10% healing ( x42,000 x3 x6)}} |} Specialty : First Aid :With his warm touch, there's nothing he can't heal. :Dispatch Mission: Weakened Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon *Connection Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Aither *Guider Aither Awaken Tier List Aither is actually a great healer and very useful early game. If you have terrible luck pulling healers, he can fill the slot until later where cleanse/debuff immunity becomes important. His S2 is a single target heal with a 2 turn cooldown, while his S3 is an AoE heal with barrier. He can also be used in Wyvern 11 as your secondary healer. He does have terrible base speed, so speed substats would be great on him. Recommended Artifacts General : Shimadra Staff (Extra Healing): Improves his healing. : Wondrous Potion Vial (Cleanse): Gives him some utility with cleanse. Arena & Guild Wars : Wondrous Potion Vial : Water's Origin Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Rod of Amaryllis : Wondrous Potion Vial Recommended Set :Health: / / :Damage: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Health(%) > Effect Resistance Labryrinth Camping :Heroic Tale: "I'd only ever hear of the Heir of the Covenant in stories, you have no idea how happy I was first met him! And guess what, I even helped him find his Guardian!" :Advice: "Sir Charles told me that I should be the next leader of the Conclave and the king of Ezera. Uhh..." Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Speed Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Dispel Debuff Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ezeran Royal Castle Category:Conclave